The Serpents of Slytherin Book 3 - Dawn of the Demented
by Doran's Ring
Summary: Continuation from Book 2 - Secrets of the Snake. Part 3 of TSOS series. Hadrian and Antoninus return to Hogwarts for their third year. They continue to further their magical affinties and look to establish their authority on Slytherin house. Meanwhile, another darkness looms on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1: Those that walk in the Dark

THE SERPENTS OF SLYTHERIN [BOOK 3 - DAWN OF THE DEMENTED]

-Doran's Ring-

HP AU Fanfic

**Chapter 1: Those that walk in the Dark**

"Keep the fire to one image Hadrian! Remember! Don't force the flames into submission, guide it, and slowly let it become the image you naturally desire!"

Hadrian gritted his teeth, sweat began to soak through his shirt as multiple beads of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Hadrian steadily manipulated the blue Fiendfyre to Nicholas' advice. Antoninus stood next to Nicholas as he commented and gave advice to Hadrian, slowly watching the training progress of his best friend.

Hadrian waved his wand around above his head in quick circular motions. His other hand was also in parallel with his wand hand as it moved in the exact same motion. Hadrian managed to merge together a feasible image of a Basilisk and had the Fiendfyre serpent spiral around him. Hadrian had gotten stronger with manipulating Blueball Fiendfyre over the summer. He had also decided to create the animal that was his corporeal patronus. Antoninus' corporeal patronus was a thestral, and he manifested that as his animal for his shadow spell Somnum Exterreri. Hadrian thought he would take after Antoninus' example and also make his patronus animal his go to animal when using fiendfyre. It was quite fitting, the giant fearsome snake that the two of them encountered and barely killed was now Hadrian's go to Fiendfyre animal. It was poetic in some sense.

"Good! Keep the fire moving! Don't let it remain stagnant for too long! Keep the movement free and flowing! That's it!"

Hadrian was starting to get the hang of the Blueball Fiendfyre charm better. The Blueball Fiendfyre charm couldn't be put out by Aqua Eructo, a strong water spell. This caused the flames to be even more chaotic and temperamental as the fire will spread quicker as it knows it can't be put out by normal means.

Hadrian hadn't dared to practice this variant of fiendfyre at Hogwarts, even with Antoninus around. Antoninus didn't have the ability to quell the flames afterwards if the Fiendfyre got out of hand, however, with Nicholas it was different. Hadrian could now practice with ease and even push himself to the limit as Nicholas could reign in the Blueball Fiendfyre straight after if Hadrian lost control. The 600 hundred old wizard had a wealth of magical knowledge and experience. Training at Flammel Manor over the summer was the perfect environment for Hadrian to improve his magic. Hadrian didn't need to worry about anything else aside from giving his all in practising the more deadly and fearsome form of Fiendfyre.

"Good! Good! Let the flames flow! Good! Now… Bring the spell to a close Hadrian! End it!"

Hadrian quickly snapped his wand from the right to the left and raised his free right hand up. The blue Fiendfyre Basilisk slowly began to curl into a ball of flames above Hadrian's head. The loud roars emanating from the Basilisk got quieter and quieter as the form of the fiery Basilisk slowly began to fade. Then with a quick slash of his wand, the Blueball Fiendfyre was put out.

Hadrian's shoulders slumped instantly and he quickly started to pant. He hunched over as his hands went to his knees. Hadrian shut his eyes as sweat poured down his forehead, a few drops entering his eyes. Hadrian's white T-shirt clung to his body as it was thoroughly drenched. His toned and muscular body could be seen through his soaked shirt. _Three minutes and thirty-two seconds… _

"You did well Hadrian! Your control over these flames has improved since the start of the summer!"

Hadrian took let out another large huff before standing up straight to look at Nicholas and Antoninus. Hadrian took off his glasses and used his arm to wipe the sweat around his eyes before putting on his glasses again. Antoninus followed right behind Nicholas, giving his best friend a big thumbs up at his remarkable improvement with the cursed fire.

"The corporeal patronus work that I had you do over the summer has greatly strengthened your magical conceptualization. It has greatly helped you shape your magic."

"It has indeed, the Fiendfyre animal that I am using is exactly the same as my Patronus!"

Nicholas nodded before he waved his hand. Hadrian's sweat-drenched clothes instantly dried. His crazy and wild bird's nest hair also fixed instantly. Hadrian felt the scourgify charm take place and he let out a sigh as he became a lot cleaner instantly.

"Indeed. Much like Antoninus, your corporeal patronus shape and form could be utilized in other magic you cast due to your familiarity and closeness to that magical conceptualization. Antoninus' shadowy manifestation that he uses in his spell Somnum Exterreri is a thestral, just like his corporeal patronus."

A loud bang was heard as the door to the training was flung open. Perenelle Flamel graciously walked in with a tray floating behind her. She waved her hand and conjured out an elegant table with four chairs.

"Time for dinner boys!"

Hadrian and Antoninus hungrily devoured their dinner. Over the summer at the Flamel's, Pernelle had insisted on providing a better and more healthy meal plan. Hadrian and Antoninus didn't put up any fight with her request after tasting her food on the first day. It had been amazingly delicious. It then occurred to both boys after the meal that Pernelle had also lived 600 years along with Nicholas. _That was 600 years of cooking knowledge accumulated as well!_ No wonder she was so masterful in creating such delicious food! It couldn't even be called food, it had transcended into an elaborate and deep work of art! Both boys had now grown significantly taller and more muscular due to all the duelling, magic manipulation, training exercises, and food eaten. Hadrian was now 1.79 meters tall whilst Antoninus was 1.81 meters tall. Both boys now had more of a square jaw with a more sturdy frame.

After dinner, both boys went to their guest rooms upstairs. It was their last night at Flammel Manor. They would be heading back to Britan tomorrow and heading to Greengrass Manor. Daphne had insisted on Hadrian that he and Antoninus come to their Manor during the summer. He had confirmed with Daphne a week ago. Hadrian had told Daphne he would be out of owl's reach so he told her to simply mail it to Gringotts for accountant Bloodfang. He would get the letter to him.

Hadrian rubbed his wet hair with a long white towel. His unruly hair now stood up after being dried with the towel. Hadrian then vanished the towel and began using his wand to fix his hair. After brushing his teeth he sat down on his bed and looked out of the window, at the dark night sky. Him and Antoninus were now entering their third year at Hogwarts. Hadrian was already Head Serpent, with Antoninus, Daphne, the Carrow twins, and Burke as the other six serpents. _Time moved so fast… yet there is still a lot that I need to accomplish! A lot more I need to do… This isn't enough__… not yet__…_

Hadrian tore his eyes away from the dark night sky as he turned around to the black smoke flooding through the gaps in his shut door. The dark blacks moke then condensed back into the form of a human and Antoninus materialized in his room.

"When are you going to stop using that spell?"

"Hmmm… maybe never?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes before lying down flat on his bed. Antoninus had been showing off that spell ever since he mastered it last week. He could turn himself essentially into black smoke, with parts of his body still remaining, mixing and melding with shadowy dark clouds of smoke. Antoninus could will the smoke to go in whatever direction he desired. Since it was smoke, he could go up high into the air as well… meaning that he could essentially fly unassisted.

Nicholas had told them that Voldemort had learned this spell as well, and had also managed to teach it to a handful of death eaters. However, Voldemort and his death eaters couldn't turn themselves into black smoke completely, only halfway, from the waist and below. This was still good enough to allow them to fly unassisted, which had been the purpose of the spell.

Hadrian would have learned how to perform the spell but didn't bother as he prioritized mastering fiendfyre and all other Blueball varients of fire spells over the summer. He could learn this spell later on from Antoninus and practice then.

"I wonder what will happen at Hogwarts this year? Hopefully, no dark lords and snakes that kill you by looking at you. Would like to just concentrate on our own goals for a year…"

"I agree. It is my first year as Head Serpent… being able to achieve the control and authority that Diana commanded will take time. That respect and fear needs to be earned. I don't think I have the time to spend the entire year chasing around and solving mysteries whilst being Head Serpent."

"I guess… but you will have both me and Daphne whom will listen to you amongst the Serpents, the Carrow twins and Ariana Selwyn as well. The only Serpent's respect you need to earn is Lysandra Burke. However, I think that won't be a problem. You defeated her soundly at the end of first year when you challenged for a Serpent Seat. She doesn't strike me as idiotic enough to go against you. The main work you will need is to establish your authority across the entire Slytherin House. The Serpents will be content with you as Head Serpent."

Hadrian nodded and took his glasses off and placed them on the desk by his bed. He then raked his hands through his messy hair.

"I hope that Julian will tone it down a bit. I'd rather us ignore each other than deal with his little petty squabbles."

Antoninus chuckled at this and sat down on Hadrian's bed.

"Yeah, considering he has lost every single encounter. Oh well, at least we got the cloak from his lack of care for it. And what a find it was. Nicholas had said it was one of the Deathly Hallows. Guess the _Tale of the Three Brothers_ has some truth to it."

"I guess. Whilst it is good to have a Hallow, I don't see the point in looking for the other two. We shouldn't rely on artifacts for power, but our own individual skill."

"Your right… well then, better sleep now. You must be pretty tired after training all day."

"Yeah, I am. Goodnight."

Antoninus then dissolved into black smoke and the smoke quickly swirled through the air and towards the tiny gaps in between the door. Antoninus then left without a single trace being left in the room. Hadrian let out a breath before adjusted his body so that his head lay on the pillow. _Show off…_

* * *

After promising Pernelle that the two of them would eat properly, both boys departed using the portkey given by Gringotts. Once they arrived at Gringotts, both boys talked to Bloodfang that they would like a future investment in potion ingredient dealers. Bloodfang told the boys he would compile a list of suitable companies and get back to them on their next visit. Sharptooth wasn't currently present as he was overseeing the shares that they earned from the Firebolt sales. Over 7,000 Firebolt brooms had been sold already. Sharptooth was overseeing the transfer of 16,210 Galleons into their shared vault that they created last year, vault 1037.

Hadrian and Antoninus were quite surprised that they had earned that much money already from the firebolt sales. They had predicted that they could perhaps earn back double the amount they invested, 5000 Galleons, in six months time, but instead, they had earned triple the amount in one-third of the time. The Firebolt seems to have been an astonishingly amazing success. Hadrian had thought that Nimbus and Cleansweap would affect the number of people who would purchase a Firebolt broom. Instead, the Firebolt broom swept aside all competition and became a dominant broom on the market.

Both boys left Gringotts after they withdrew the standard amount from their trust vaults and went to go buy their school supplies. They had to be at Greengrass Manor in the afternoon. The boys headed for Flourish and Blotts first to get the books needed for this semester.

"Do we even need Arithmancy books? Gosh, these questions are unbelievably easy…"

"Quit whining Antoninus. Come one, let's get the Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures textbook as well. Those are our three additional chosen subjects for this year."

After purchasing their textbooks for this year, both boys left for the Leaky Cauldron to floo to Greengrass Manor. Right before entering the Leaky Cauldron, Antoninus suddenly turned around at a sharp angle and stared at a narrow corridor down the street. Hadrian halted and his became itchy to summon his wand out.

"What is it?"

Antoninus gazed down the street for a long time before letting out a breath.

"Nothing, let's get going."

Hadrian slowly nodded, he would ask Antoninus about it later. He might not want to say it now if someone had been following them. Hadrian put on an uncaring expression as the two of them walked towards the fireplace.

"Greengrass Manor!"

* * *

"Cyrus, I would hope for you to reconsider. The alliance that could be created between our famillies is-"

"Enough Lucius. I had accepted your request and invited you over to my home as you wished to discuss purchasing and harvesting ingredients for potions brewing. I had only accepted because of that notion we were to do business on potion items, not my eldest daughter's future!"

Cyrus had a glint of fury in his eyes. He had given Lucius the benefit of the doubt, but he had still insisted on having Draco enter a marriage contract with Daphne. Lucius clicked his tongue together and sealed his lips tight. Lucius gave a cold glare at Cyrus as well.

"Very well then. I'll send you a list of the ingredients I require."

Lucius then stood up and dramatically flared out his cloak. Lucius took out his very posh looking walking stick and stared at Cyrus. Cyrus also stood up and matched Lucius in height.

"Cyrus."

"Lucius."

Cyrus then gestured towards the fireplace. Lucius walked over and took a handful of floo powder before tossing it into the fireplace and disappearing into the emerald flames. Cyrus put a hand to his face and pinched the bridge in between his eyes. _What an absolute pain…_

"Father."

Cyrus turned to see his eldest daughter, Daphne, walk out from behind the spiral staircase. Daphne had grown over the summer. She was now almost as tall as Roxxane. Daphne was now 1.70 meters tall. Her body now had become a lot more enticing and voluptuous than before. Her chest was also a lot more noticeable than before. However, Daphne still had room the grow.

"Daphne."

"Did he ask again?"

"Yes… I shouldn't have even given him the benefit of the doubt."

A silence then came over Daphne and her father.

"Anyways, Hadrian and Antoninus should be arriving soon aren't they? They are staying with us for the next week. Is everything in order?"

"Yes father, the guest rooms have been prepared."

"Excellent. I have a lot I wish to discuss with the two of them. I believed I missed them the last time they came over and discussed for Roxxane's position on the Hogwarts Board of Governors."

A burst of fire then sounded from the fireplace. _Speaking of the devil…_

"Greetings Cyrus."

"Greetings, Hadrian, Antoninus. The two of you are early."

"Yes, we ran into a stalker of sorts. He or she was very skillful and monitored us closely while staying hidden. We couldn't identify who was tailing us so we thought to finish our school shopping quickly and come. I hope you do not mind us coming early."

"Of course not, Daphne. Show the two… young men to their rooms. I will go check the wards."

Cyrus then walked off towards his study.

"This way."

Daphne turned around and began walking up the spiral staircase. Both boys followed after up the stairs to the first floor. Both boys were slightly stunned when they saw the more grown-up Daphne. Hadrian was slower than Antoninus from tearing his eyes away from her figure. Hadrian blinked twice before snapping out of it.

"Is Tracey here as well? You've grown over the summer."

Daphne let her mask drop slightly as she gave the tiniest of smiles. It was noticeable to only those that knew her well.

"Yes, she is currently with my younger sister, Astoria… you two have grown as well."

"Ahhh, your sister is coming to Hogwarts this year right?"

"Yes, she is."

Daphne then stopped and two house elves popped out to open the doors.

"If you needed anything, I'll be downstairs with Tracey and Astoria. Get settled in, dinner is at 6:00 today."

Daphne then walked away and vanished behind the corner of the corridor. Hadrian and Antoninus then entered both of their rooms to unpack and get settled in.

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus went downstairs to find Daphne and Tracey but couldn't find a single trace of them. When they asked Cyrus about them he stated that they were in the training room in the basement. Hadrian and Antoninus then made their way down to the lower levels of the Manor. Antoninus waved his hand at the shut training room doors and they opened immediately.

A loud bang was heard as Tracey's Bombarda hit the floor near Daphne. Daphne elegantly side stepped before firing a sequence of spells at Tracey. Tracey hastily put up a Protego shield to block the spells as she couldn't determine the spell trajectory. Meanwhile, Astoria, who sat far away was cheering and watching the duel with interest. Antoninus melted into smoke and appeared next to Astoria whilst Hadrian took the long way around the edges of the room to get to the seating area.

"How did you do that!"

Antoninus put a finger to his lips.

"Secret."

Astoria then looked up at him with puppy-dog like eyes.

"Please! Can you teach me? That was so cool!"

Antoninus was about to respond when a loud yell from Tracey interrupted him. Tracey was sent flying onto her but by a well hidden Flipendo from Daphne. Tracey was then hit by a full-body bind curse and paralyzed on the floor. Despite only just getting to the seating area, Hadrian took his hands out and clapped.

"Good job. You seem a lot more agile and more unpredictable than before."

Antoninus then summoned out his wand and pointed it at Tracey. After a split second, Tracey's body lurched back to life and out of the chained state by the Petrificus Totalus.

"If you don't mind Hadrian, can we duel? I want to see how much I improved."

Tracey sat down next to Astoria, who hugged her and told her she did well. Antoninus subtly waved his wand to heal the bruises that Tracey received from that duel. Tracey looked around and stretched her body and found that she didn't feel sore or bruised. _What? Who…?_

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ooh ooh ooh! It's starting! Get him Sis!"

Tracey snorted at Astoria's enthusiasm.

"Antoninus, count us down."

At Daphne's command, Antoninus stood up and raised his wand in the air, pointing at the ceiling.

"3…"

Daphne shifted her stance and took a step forward, with her wand raised in front of her. Hadrian still remained perfectly still and simply observed her. Having not even drawn his wand yet.

"2…"

Daphne's eyes narrowed to analyze Hadrian's stance. Still no wand drawn.

"1…"

A flare of red sparks shot out of Antoninus wand and towards the ceiling. Right before the red sparks went off, Hadrian drew his wand out and fired off a Stupefy. Red light shot towards Daphne as blue light arced towards Hadrian. The two colors then collided in the center, forming a beautiful sight of spells joining together.

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 2: Bitter Blood **is out →


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Blood

**Chapter 2: Bitter Blood**

SLAM!

Daphne tumbled onto the floor and rolled over three times before finally stopped. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she gasped for breath. Her chest heaving up and down as she lay on the floor, utterly exhausted.

"Urghhh."

"Impressive Daphne, your fundamentals and footwork are solid, you just need to improve on the variety of spells and perhaps increase your spell repertoire. You can see how I broke the deadlock of trading spells and blocking at the end with my fire whips and firestorm."

Daphne blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face and sat up. Hadrian then offered a hand and pulled her up from the ground.

"A spectacular duel, although I could clearly see you being lenient Hadrian."

Hadrian and Daphne both turned around to see Roxxane standing at the entrance to the training room. She leaned against the opened door with her eyebrows knit together.

"Anyways, all of you, come. Dinner is ready. There can be time for duelling and such tomorrow and the days after."

Antoninus, Tracey, and Astoria stood up and walked down to join Roxxane, Hadrian, and Daphne, before the six of them walked out of the training room and towards the dining room to have dinner. Right before they entered the dining room, Antoninus stopped. His pupil's dilated for a second before he turned his head suddenly to look at the blank corridor wall. Antoninus had been walking at the back, so nobody really took note of his obvious irregular behaviour.

"Excuse me Roxxane, but where is the bathroom?"

Roxxane turned around and studied Antoninus for a bit.

"On the left, third room. We'll be in the dining room, near the spiral staircase."

"Okay, thank you."

Hadrian watched Antoninus go to the toilet. He was somehow not convinced he needed to actually go to the toilet. Hadrian didn't let his gaze linger and quickly continued walking along with the others to not draw suspicion. He quickly went back to walking next to Daphne. _Whatever Antoninus is bothered about, he would tell me later…_ Hadrian fully trusted in Antoninus' ability to handle matters himself and didn't think much more on it. Hadrian started to think about what Cyrus wanted to discuss with him. Cyrus did say he wanted to talk to him and Antoninus about many things after he left to check the strength of the wards.

* * *

A dark figure stood in the shadows of a tree on the mountainside. It stared down at the valley in which Greengrass Manor was located.

"Interesting… a fire mage… with a shadow mage. Quite the pair. I wonder how the latter would taste… probably not as good as the shadow mage…"

The mysterious figure stood in the shadows and gazed down at the Manor for a bit longer before the figure suddenly dodged to the side as a wave of shadows annihilated the tree that it was hiding under.

"Care to explain why you have been following my friend and I all day?"

The shadows around them darkened and stretched out longer against the floor as Antoninus walked closer to the mysterious figure. Based on the structure of her body, it was a she. Antoninus couldn't get a good look at her face as she wore a black trench coat with a hood. There seemed to also be some magic at work that purposely kept her hood dark and covered her face from her jaw and up.

"Hmmm, interesting, you dared to come out of the safety of the wards to come face me? I don't know if you are foolish or you are…"

The silk and seductive voice paused as she realized the change in the shadows around and how much darker it felt.

"You are the shadow one… this will be interesting. If it had been your fire friend, then he would definitely have died."

"My patience is running thin, what is your purpose here."

Antoninus still hadn't drawn his wand, but he was ready to take this person down and rip out her mind with legillimency if necessary. He was unpracticed with legillimency, so he most likely wreck her mind after the process.

"Hahaha, you came without even knowing my true purpose… oh well. Since you came out…"

A snap of the hooded women's fingers and another twelve hooded figures jumped out of the trees and surrounded Antoninus. No… it would be more precise to say they jumped out of the shadows. Antoninus took a look around at the people with hoods and cloaks.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And I don't have to. You are in no position to be making demands."

Antoninus swept his eyes around one more time before letting out a small smile.

"Is that so? Vampire?"

Although Antoninus couldn't see her face as it was covered by the hood, he could tell that the smile she had been wearing previously when talking to him disappeared instantly.

"Hmph, so you did know… why did you still come then? Surely our purpose is clear if you know we are vampires?"

"Yes. But what I want to know is why me specifically. You weren't trailing us for the both of us, you trailed us to only chase me. Why do you want my blood specifically?"

The cloaked female figure remained silent for a while. Antoninus had hit the nail in the coffin and bought himself some time. He used this time to once again remember where the twelve hooded figures had jumped out of and which shadows they used. He then quickly remembered where they were currently standing and his available options for escape if need be.

"You are a shadow mage. Your blood is very tasty… and beneficial to vampires that taste it."

"How beneficial? If so, wouldn't you want me alive? If I live I can make more blood for you."

Antoninus kept his eyes on the female hooded figure despite sensing that the other twelve vampires inched closer slightly.

"Good enough that it will let me surpass the current Vamparic Lord, Lord Mathias Cazimir. No shadow mage has appeared in Europe since Gellert Grindelwald. However, Grindelwald was too experienced and well protected. The vampires couldn't touch him… but you… you are fresh raw meat, ready for the taking!"

The female figure raised her voice slightly towards the end. The twelve vampires instantly sprung out at him. Antoninus looked up and saw vampires leaping at him from all sides. From an aerial view a flower shape formed as they leapt at Antoninus. Antoninus then summoned his wand out and did a quick 360 spin around. A flood of water arcing out of his wand as he spun around. The hooded female figure instantly recognized the spell. Aqua Eructo! The tidal waves of water released by Antoninus sent the twelve vampires flying away as they got slapped away by the water pouring out.

The air then turned colder and the shadows darken. Antoninus then did a quick circular motion with his wand, with a dark shadow trailing on the tip. After letting the shadow on the tip of his wand build up a bit of potency, Antoninus shot forth a wave of shadows at four vampires who had been left knocked down on the ground. The vampires got up to run but were stunned with fear when the shadows transformed into a thestral.

Vampires were very familiar with shadow spells, a few of the elder vampires were capable of deadly shadow spells like this. The hooded female figure was now slightly surprised. _Somnum Exterreri? That was a very advanced shadow spell. This was only a thirteen-year-old boy_…_ how is he capable of this?_

"AHHHHHHH!"

A vampire screamed as the thestral collided with him and tore its skin apart. A few vampires watched in horror as four of their comrades were being killed whilst the others looked at Antoninus with anger. Three of the remaining eight attempted to sneak attack on Antoninus and shadow traveled behind Antoninus. Each vampire then threw large swords made of shadow at Antoninus, hoping to stab him in the back. Antoninus looked at the incoming swords with a slightly bored expression. He quickly deflected the swords before launching a wave of bone-shredding shadows at the three of them. Antoninus manipulated Umbra Cantarium perfectly as the shadows split apart into three pathways to strike all three vampires. Two out of the three vampires were hit and died screaming as their flesh and bone got torn away.

The third remaining one didn't hesitate, whilst his comrades were screaming and disintegrating away, he used this chance to close in on Antoninus. He blended into the shadows to dodge Antoninus' Umbra Cantarium and reappeared next to the wave of shadows. The third vampire was about to leap at Antoninus and bite down on him to drain his blood when he noticed that the shadows shooting out at his two dead comrades had reversed directions. _Impossible… he…_ The female hooded figure was also surprised as Antoninus reversed the Umbra Cantarium channel and condensed it into his hands. Antoninus had been very devious and only sucked in the shadows with his left hand. He also stood at an angle so that the approaching vampire couldn't see the left side of his body.

The female hooded figure watched as Antoninus pulled out the ball of shadows in front of him and released it, sending one of her vampire lieutenants hurling through the trees, likely getting multiple deep cuts, contusions, and fractures. He might have even died from being knocked back that far and through that many branches. _He… he wasn't as weak as I thought. _

"Enough!"

The hooded female figure then walked forward. Her nails on her left hand elongated slightly to make it seem like claws.

"Stand down… I will deal with him my-"

SNAP!

The hooded female's head went flying as a lady with pale white skin, snowflake white hair, and blood-red eyes came out of nowhere. Her hand filled with the previous hooded person's blood. Despite having her hand drenched in another person's blood, Antoninus took this moment to analyze the newcomer. Her nails on her blood-soaked hand seemed quite long… just like the previous hooded female vampire, before her head went flying. Is this new voluptuous lady a vampire as well?

Antoninus also took note of her body as she came dashing in. Despite wearing black robes, Antoninus could tell that underneath her robes was an athletic and toned body.

"Princess Caz-"

The other remaining five vampires didn't stand a chance. Before any other vampire could get another word out, this new 'Princess' vampire dashed around with incredible speed and decapitated the other five vampires. Antoninus' eyes could just barely keep track as she danced around in the shadows whilst sending heads flying. The 'Princess' then turned around to stare at Antoninus, with a streak of fresh blood splattered in a vertical line down on her face, crossing her left eye.

"You have something here."

Antoninus then gestured with his hand at his face as he said this. The vampire before Antoninus now studied him. She tried to gauge how he would react, but Antoninus remained perfectly calm. He didn't even seem to be even the slightest disturbed by the blood splattered around on the forest floor and her blood-soaked hand. Antoninus then watched as she retracted her claws and then waved her non-blooded hand at her blood-drenched hand. She cast a cleaning spell of sorts as the blood on her hand and edges of her sleeves vanished away.

"What is your name, shadow mage."

Antoninus paused for a moment before responding. He ignored the brief tickle he felt across his forehead.

"Antoninus Black, what about you?"

A very awkward silence appeared between the two of them. Antoninus eyed her hands carefully. The vampire stood there and stared at Antoninus for a long time.

"Vanessa Cazimir."

_I guess she really is a princess… if what the hooded vampire said earlier was true, and the Lord of the Vampires is currently Mathias Cazimir… then this must be his daughter._

"Pleased to meet you… Princess Cazimir?"

Antoninus still kept his guard up.

"Mr. Black… I must thank you for luring out Natalia here… she has been a thorn in my father's side for some time…"

Vanessa had finished gauging Antoninus to see if he was trustworthy enough. She determined that this couldn't have been a set up from Natalia to lure her out and capture her, then use her as a bargaining tool to her father. She even attempted to use passive legillemency to try and read Antoninus' mind but failed. Vanessa then came to the conclusion that if she couldn't pierce his occlumency defenses, then Natalia definitely couldn't.

"I see…"

Antoninus then glanced at the remaining body without a head.

"She did mention something about surpassing Lord Cazimir."

Vanessa snorted at that.

"She would never be able to stand up against father. She had to use these underhanded tactics to even try to get an advantage. Even if she had devoured you and sucked your blood dry, it wouldn't be enough to beat my father. Power is nothing without the skill to use it properly. My father has ruled for the last 994 years. He will be the first vampire lord to reach 1,000 years of rule."

Vanessa had stated it with such certainty that Antoninus didn't doubt her.

"Anyways… you've done me a favour."

Vanessa then tossed something into the air. It then enlarged whilst it was flying towards Antoninus, turning into a small red notebook.

"If you need a favour, turn to page 19… it will tell you where to go. Once you use this favour, you will return the small notebook to the vampire stationed there."

Antoninus opened the book and flicked through it. There were many blank pages. The only pages with text on them were 11, 19, 31, 53, and 57. _All prime numbers? Why were they all prime numbers? And so far apart_…

"Wait a minute. Just like that? You don't want my blood?"

Vanessa gave Antoninus a questioning look.

"If I wanted your blood I would have killed you and drained you dry by now… although I will admit, you'd put up quite the fight… but no. Tasting a shadow mage enhances a vampire's connection to the shadow element and allows them better control, thus allowing them to use more powerful spells. However, to a strong and elder vampire like myself, there is no need for me to chase after this minimal boost as I have already unlocked the ability to use more powerful spells. Draining your blood would simply be tasting wine for me, nothing but a nice drink to get drunk on, and would only increase my stamina in casting shadow spells for a longer period of time. Vampires who wish to achieve elder status quicker and gain more power would try and suck you dry…"

"I see."

Vanessa then turned around and took a step towards the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Until we meet again then Mr. Black, if you live long enough to see me again… Although these vampires that picked on you did so with ulterior motives against my family and the current vampire leadership, I won't take kindly if you hunt our kind and will retaliate."

Vanessa then dissolved into black smoke and faded away into the night.

"So that is what it feels like…"

Antoninus chuckled to himself slightly as he also dissolved into black smoke and started to quickly head back towards Greengrass Manor.

* * *

"That was a pretty long toilet? Did you take a number two?"

Antoninus turned around to look at Hadrian who sat on the steps in front of the main door to Greengrass Manor. Antoninus chuckled slightly before walking up to Hadrian.

"No, I did not… I dealt with our stalker. Turns out it was a gang of vampires who wanted my blood."

Hadrian's eyebrows shot up at the sudden change in topic. He was expecting for Antoninus to try banter it out with him before revealing what he had actually been doing. This sudden and straight up revelation was quite surprising. Hadrian was going to ask why Antoninus didn't tell him and ask him to tag along when it clicked in Hadrian's mind. _Vampires are creatures of the dark… shadow magic users? No wonder why Antoninus didn't bring me… I might as well be dead weight as I can't keep up with them in the shadows… especially out there in the forest, a place full of shadows all across the floor. That is a playground for those who are proficient at shadow magic._

"I see, well… Anything interesting happen?"

"I'll tell you later… so… what is our excuse this time? Because I am not using that I took a 'number two' excuse."

Hadrian gave Antoninus a shrug and turned to open the large door that led inside Greengrass Manor.

"I honestly don't think it will work. We will just tell them what happened."

Hadrian then gave Antoninus a look to signify that they will tell an edited and vaguer version of the events. Antoninus let out a sigh, he might have to reveal his abilities with shadow magic and out himself as a shadow mage. No way Cyrus and Roxxane would buy that Antoninus sensed the intruders coming near the Manor based on a premonition and paranoia. Antoninus had sensed them coming because he felt a large movement of someone manipulating and traveling through the shadows. Antoninus then confirmed this when he looked at the window of his guest room and saw a few vampires at the edge of the Greengrass Manor wards with his Eye of Kilrogg.

"Get me back to Hogwarts already… at least the old coot won't have vampires running around… no wait… he just lets a dark lord run loose and a Basilisk to remain asleep under a castle full of children. Nevermind… crazy follows us everywhere we go."

Hadrian let out a loud hearty laugh as both boys walked back inside Greengrass Manor and towards the dining room. Antoninus had a very long and overdue meal to eat.

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 3: New DADA teacher... again **is out →


	3. Chapter 3: New DADA teacher again

**Chapter 3: New DADA teacher... Again**

Hadrian and Antoninus bowed slightly whilst shaking Cyrus' hand, thanking him greatly for letting Antoninus and him stay for a week. Hadrian and Antoninus also thanked Roxxane before the two of them, Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria boarded the Hogwarts express. Astoria was hesitant to leave Hadrian, Antoninus, and her sister when they dropped her off in a cabin with first years. She was especially hesitant to leave Hadrian and Antoninus. The two of them were like stone pillars that blocked off anyone who would try and harm her. Soon after, Hadrian, Antoninus, Daphne, and Tracey found their own cabin and sat down inside.

"Come on! Divination isn't that bad! It is a free O! And at worst, an A! I need to cater to my strengths!"

Both boys just shrugged and simply got back to reading their new textbooks for this year. Antoninus was done with the Arithmancy book after flicking through it for 19 seconds. Tracey's eyes bulged out when Antoninus just tossed the book back into his bag so quickly.

"Daphne, I'll need you to rally the Slytherins or get the word out that I wish to host a meeting in the common room tomorrow. Focus on our year and below. I will notify the other Serpents to spread the word in the upper years."

Daphne nodded before returning her gaze back to her book.

"Antoninus, start Quidditch tryouts as early as possible. I would like to see that Interquidditch House Cup again with green and silver ribbons attached to it again. Let's go for a three-peat whilst we are here."

"Of course. Gotta pick them out early, we got quite the surprise for the other houses this year after all."

Daphne and Tracey both looked up at Antoninus. _Surprise? What surprise? _Being the insufferable person that he was, Antoninus remained silent and simply smiled at the two girls. The Carrow Twins later stopped by their compartment as well. Hadrian told the Carrow twins to pass the message that their will be a meeting in the common room with all of Slytherin tomorrow evening. To maintain a hold on Slytherin house, Hadrian needed to consistently show his strength and worthiness of being Head Serpent. He was certain that after the summer, many people had already forgotten how he had dealt with Arccington and his lackeys last year when they challenged him after the challenge for the seats.

Hadrian hadn't applied the notice-me-not charm on the cabin, only the silencing ward. Since he was Head Serpent, other Serpents needed to come and find him. However, this also meant the other annoying pests could find him as well. Draco Malfoy strolled passed their compartment. He was about to say something to them but bit down on his lip. He gave a nod before walking past their compartment, with Crabbe and Goyle following after him. Malfoy had grown a bit as well over the summer, and his hairstyle seemed to have changed. Crabbe and Goyle were also no longer the round potatos that they were. They looked more like goon lackeys now than two round stones next to Malfoy. Tracey then broke the silence in the compartment after Malfoy's quiet visit.

"I'm actually surprised that the ferret didn't say anything."

"Malfoy's changed… he no longer is that impulsive rash kid that thinks daddy's name can get him what he wants."

"Hmmm? You have a lot to say about him, Daphne? That is quite the emotional response for you?"

Daphne glared at Antoninus for his cheek but couldn't do much more. Daphne was still in quite a sour mood when talking about the Malfoy's. Lucius did come to try and pressure for a marriage contract again this summer.

"What are you snakes scheming now?"

All four heads in the compartment turned to see the annoying sight of Julian Potter with dumb and dumber. Tracey quickly quipped back before Hadrian and Antoninus could even respond. Everyone in their year seems to have grown, Julian Potter was also now taller. Tracey would have called him handsome if she wasn't aware how much of an absolute dick he was. Weasley still looked scrawny and tardy, only becoming taller. Meanwhile, Finnigan didn't seem to have grown, face just became more square and his eyebrow line becoming more defined.

"Seeing what subjects we have all taken and how to get good grades. You know? Something you can't do?"

Julian's eyes burned at Tracey, he was about to send a remark back when Hadrian cut him off.

"What is it you want brother?"

Julian then turned to look at Hadrian. He bit down on his lip and gave a hateful glare at his brother.

"Nothing… come on guys, these lot aren't worth our time."

Julian then marched off with Finnigan and Ron behind him.

"Gosh, they are finally gone… and did you see Weasley and his rat on his shoulder? Disgusting."

Daphne took a look out the window. The sun had begun setting slowly and the sky began to turn dark.

"We better get changed into our robes… at least Tracey and I, since the two of you are already in school robes. The train will be arriving soon."

Hadrian and Antoninus nodded and both boys stepped out of the compartment before letting the girls lock and blur the glass. Daphne then flicked her wand at the blinds on the glass window on the door and it came rolling down, further blocking any view. Hadrian and Antoninus stood like bodyguards outside the compartment and patiently waited until the two girls finished and let them back in.

* * *

Hadrian subtle twirled his hand underneath the sleeves of his robes to dry to the bottom of his robes and his shoes. It had been raining outside when they had gotten off the carriages and walked in Hogwarts. Antoninus also did this as both boys walked into Hogwarts Castle. Hadrian walked over towards the centre of the Slytherin Table. Tracey said goodbye to them and went to go sit near Astoria. Tracey was a little sad that she couldn't sit with the three of them but understood why she couldn't. Tracey quickly went off as Hadrian, Antoninus, and Daphne went towards the centre of the Slytherin table. A few Slytherins stared at Hadrian as he sat down in the centre. They then quickly turned away after Hadrian looked up to look at the podium in the great hall.

"Is the person sitting next to Professor Snape our new DADA teacher? He looks very unpleased."

"Yes Burke, Remus Lupin is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Daphne responded in a neutral and polite tone. Daphne knew about Lupin becoming a DADA teacher as Roxxane was now on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Dumbledore then rose up from his seat. He didn't head towards the podium and merely stood up to announce the sorting ceremony to begin. Hadrian and Antoninus didn't pay close attention to many of the names being called. Hadrian instead had Daphne focused on the sorting ceramony and list any promising new Slytherin firsties. Hadrian obviously gave her this task as Astoria was being sorted this year. Naturally, Daphne would have a greater interest in the sorting ceremony and keep track of things better. Daphne meanwhile seemed slightly anxious, at least that was what Hadrian thought. She probably was waiting to see where Astoria was sorted.

"Astoria Greengrass"

Astoria walked up towards the stage and sat down on the chair. Professor McGonagall then placed the sorting hat on top of her head.

"Ah… another one…"

Astoria twiddled around nervously on the seat.

"Better be… RAVENCLAW!"

Hadrian watched Daphne let out a sigh of relief. Hadrian could understand why Daphne had concerns about her sister's placement. Over the last week, Hadrian had seen and interacted with Astoria a lot as Hadrian and Antoninus stayed over at Greengrass Manor. Astoria's personality did not fit well into Slytherin. It could make her a target for people to try and get to Daphne and take her seat. Being in Ravenclaw made it slightly safer in a sense as her sister will further away from the snake pit. The friends she makes also will be a lot better. It is very difficult to find true friends in Slytherin. Daphne and Tracey didn't start out as friends with Hadrian and Antoninus. In fact, she chose to give the two of them the cold shoulder and utterly ignore them. That friendship took time to build between the four of them.

Daphne watched Astoria go off the stage and towards the Ravenclaw table. All the Prefects were clapping wildly, welcoming a new member of their house. The new head girl also clapped for Astoria's arrival. This year's Head Boy and Girl were Gryffindor's Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Hadrian didn't really approve of who Dumbledore had selected. Dumbledore always preached equality and freedom, going away from the Pureblood autonomy and customs. Yet his choice of Head Boy clearly showed how hypocritical he was. Hadrian could understand Clearwater's appointment, she had been an outstanding student amongst the students in her year last year, and was a Prefect for 5th and 6th year. Hadrian remembered that she was one of the petrified victims last year, so he knew she was muggleborn as well. Clearwater's appointment made sense, but Weasley? That was clearly favouritism. Dumbledore knows how snotty and how unsuited he is to be a leader. Percy is someone who does things strictly to the book without even questioning if it was wrong or right. Dumbledore put him in that position just so he could be his eyes and ears… a lap dog.

Speaking of Head students… Hadrian couldn't help but feel that it was a little quieter around him. Antoninus would usually look around and observe quietly and not comment much. The Carrow twins would say something loud every now and then. Hadrian realized that Diana would usually talk to him at this moment and they would discuss a few things. Hadrian flicked his hair out of the way and looked down in the seat he sat in. _Time went so fast… it only felt like a week ago that we were celebrating Diana becoming Head Girl, and she would sit in this seat that and discuss Serpent related matters with us…_ Hadrian then snapped out of his nostalgia as Dumbledore rose to the podium. The golden owl on the podium spread its wings as Dumbledore tapped his wand against it. The sorting ceremony had finally finished.

"Welcome! Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!"

The great hall then quieted down and became silent.

"Now… I'd like to say a few words before we get too befuddled by our excellent feast! First! I am pleased to welcome, Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! Good luck Professor!"

Professor Lupin stood up and the great hall filled with applause.

"I told you Hadrian-"

"That position-"

"Is cursed!"

Both Carrow twins stated the last part in unison. Hadrian gave a small smile at the Carrow twins' antics.

"The new DADA Professor… he seems… strange."

Hadrian instantly turned his neck around to look at Antoninus. Hadrian completely zoned out all the applause sound and focused solely on Antoninus' next words. Did Antoninus see something irregular with their DADA professor again? Hadrian still remembered in the first year when Antoninus identified something wrong with Quirrell but didn't know what it was. They hadn't even noticed it until later on when it was too late. Hadrian wouldn't make such a devastating mistake like that again.

"I agree. Look at the scars on his face as well. He seems almost… feral…"

All the Serpents now looked at Ariana, who had just voiced her opinion. The applause slowly began to die and Dumbledore was about to resume talking again.

"Keep a close eye on him."

All the Serpents nodded their heads at Hadrian's whisper as Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"And also… our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire… in order spend more time with his remaining limbs."

Hestia then turned around to look at Hadrian, Antoninus, and Daphne. Daphne already had lowered her head, with a hand on her forehead and through the front of her bangs. Flora giggled slightly, which left Hadrian and Antoninus slightly confused.

"Fortunately! I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own… Rubius Hagrid!"

The great hall exploded with cheers at hearing Hagrid's appointment as the new creatures teacher. The Slytherin table however remained quiet and in disbelief. Hadrian was slightly surprised but not too bothered, like Antoninus. They both were taking creatures, but the two of them were already used to self-studying for the exams. If anything, this was good for them. Hadrian and Antoninus wanted a challenge in class and not something boring. Both boys knew that a man who kept an Acromantula and loves dragons will bring them something more unusual and exciting in class.

The applause for Hagrid only got louder when he stood up and knocked all the cutlery off the table.

"Now then… let the feast begin!"

With a clap of his hands, the four long rows of tables in the great hall became filled with food. Various students began to grab the food in front of them and started to eat.

* * *

After Snape finished explaining to the new first year the rules of Slytherin House he dismissed everyone. After saying goodbye to Daphne and Tracey, both boys walked up to their dormitory that they shared.

$$ We are back Pistis… missss us? $$

Pistis stirred around in the portrait and curled up to look at who came in the room.

$$ Weclome back… $$

Antoninus had already locked the door to their room and layered a silencing ward to make sure nobody could hear Hadrian talking to the snake portrait. Antoninus then walked off towards the bathroom to shower, the standard procedure when they came back into their room. Whilst Antoninus showers, Hadrian would have a catch-up chit chat with Pistis.

"Hadrian, can you ask Pistis what he knows about vampires?"

Hadrian's ears perked up as he listened to Antoninus ask this question as he came out of the shower in his pyjamas.

$$ Pistis… what do you know about vampires? $$

Pistis recoiled slightly in her portrait and let out a low hiss.

$$ Creaturesss of the dark… very devious and manipulate the shadows well… like your friend $$

"What about their hierarchical structure. From the few bits of research I did from our creatures book, it only explained that much. The vampire that I fought and the one that later killed the person I was fighting was stated to be an elder vampire. What does that signify?"

Hadrian quickly translated Antoninus' question into Parseltongue and asked Pistis.

$$ Vampires have three main family lines. The Jacquelines, Seymors, and Cazimirs. The three families have been divided into three parts of the world, Jacquelines took America, Seymors with most of East Asia, and Cazimirs with all of Europe. This has been the case when I was alive with my master, Corvinus Gaunt. Based on how long vampires live… as they are essentially immortal unless killed in combat, this division of the three families wouldn't have changed in a long time. $$

Hadrian then translated what Pistis said back for Antoninus to understand. Although Hadrian hadn't met the vampire called Vanessa, he knew that it had bothered Antoninus to an extent. Hadrian could tell that she would be a difficult opponent for Antoninus. Antoninus sat pensively on his bed, clutching his bed sheets.

$$ The vampires are also like werewolves and often travel in groups. The vampires and werewolves also have a long rivalry and have a strong dislike for one another. $$

Antoninus let out a sigh as Hadrian finished talking.

"That's enough. At least this lets me know what we are dealing with. I just happened to run into the daughter of the vampire lord of Europe it seems. This favour that can be called in… it obviously has a price in return. Most likely paid by blood…"

Antoninus then summoned the red book that Vanessa gave him and caught it with a tight grip as the book zoomed out from his trunk and towards his right hand. Antoninus flicked through the small red book and went over the noted pages again.

"Is there any point calling in this favour then? Blood magic is not something we are familiar with. It is also incredibly difficult to learn. I highly doubt that even Nicholas has an extensive archive of knowledge on that. Blood magic has been one of the earliest magical practises banned in wizarding history. The only people that even practice it now are the vampires."

"Yes, there is… Hadrian, think about what we just learned. The Cazimirs are the ruling vampire family of Europe. Europe! That network of connections must be huge. That is over 44 countries they have access to. There may come a time when we might need to call in a favour."

"But the price paid in return? Is it worth the gamble?"

Antoninus looked out the tiny glass window in their room before turning back to Hadrian.

"I believe it is. The vampires could be an unexpected good ally for us or a deadly enemy. They are already aware that both you and I are a fire and shadow mage."

Hadrian was still a bit sour about that. Both he and Antoninus had no idea how they knew. Vampires must have some ability to sense their affinities, but then if any wizard hired a vampire to gauge them out… wouldn't they be exposed?

"I guess we should call it a night. Although, the vampires could prove to be an ace that we hold if things turn dire."

Hadrian nodded. He agreed with that this favour that Antoninus earned could be a hidden ace… but at what cost? That was the question that bothered Hadrian. _Maybe Antoninus is right… if I get cast out from the Potter family before next summer comes, and I can't get the paperwork done for me to become a Peverell, then maybe I should just go become a vampire… if that is even possible._

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 4: BUCKBEAK! **is out →


	4. Chapter 4: BUCKBEAK!

Chapter 4: BUCKBEAK!

Hadrian had just finished briefing the Serpents on their assignments this year. Hadrian had given them warnings about Professor Lupin and to keep a close eye on him. Hadrian also discussed at the table with Antoninus about Quidditch tryouts and training plans. After the Serpent meeting, Hadrian then attended to the house meeting he organised for the day after the starting school day. He had again emphasised Professor Snape's rules of Slytherin House and explained further what was expected of each Slytherin. Hadrian also passed down a warning to the entire house regarding Professor Lupin. The reaction was pretty divided, 50% believing Hadrian whilst the other 50% ignored the warning.

"Look, Dumbledore, I can understand your curiosity in Julian's brother and… his nephew."

Dumbledore could sense the tremor in Remus' voice when talking about 'his' nephew. The 'his' obviously referred to Sirius Black's nephew, Antoninus.

"They were both placed in Slytherin for a reason Dumbledore. I will do the job that you hired me fore and observe them in class… but I can't persuade them otherwise or get close to them. I don't want to get to know any member of the Black's more than necessary. I can keep an unbiased and professional relationship as a teacher, but nothing more."

"Very Remus, but I ask you to please remain more open-minded."

Remus simpled gave Dumbledore a gruff nod before leaving his office.

"You can come out now Severus."

Snape then shimmered into view near a curtain in the Headmaster's office. He had used a disillusion spell along with another spell that removed his scent. This was done to prevent Lupin from smelling Severus' scent. Werewolves had better sight and smell, as well as stronger bodies.

"What did you think of the two boys?"

"If you are expecting the werewolf to get anything out of them then you are wasting your time. Both of them are incredibly efficient and crafty. They probably have already identified something strange with Professor Lupin. It is only a matter of time they figure out his werewolf nature."

Dumbledore looked slightly alarmed at Severus' high praise of both a Potter and a Black. Those were two family names that Severus would never even say anything nice about. Whilst Dumbledore was impressed that Severus had staved off his grudge with James Potter and Sirius Black and managed to treat Hadrian and Antoninus better, Snape had yet to show that maturity to the 'other Potter', Julian Potter.

"I'm surprised you speak so highly of the two of them."

"Students in Slytherin are not that narrow-minded and incompetent. Potter and Black are also nothing like their previous family members and have a shred of intelligence. You should know by now Headmaster the significance of those who sit at the centre of the Slytherin table."

Dumbledore nodded. He was aware of Hadrian and Antoninus become Serpents in Slytherin… Hadrian now may even be Head Serpent based on how those around him listened to him and looked to him for leadership. Dumbledore still felt a pang of pity. If only he had taken precautions with them earlier on. The qualities that Hadrian has shown in leadership, intellect, and drive to study magic, those were qualities that he wished Julian had. Whilst Julian was without a doubt the chosen one, his upbringing left his attitude and ambition to be quite poor. Hadrian and Antoninus had been well beyond the students in their year and even their peers in terms of magical studies.

"I am well aware Severus… very well then. You may return to your quarters… and please do make sure the next batch of Wolfsbane is ready for Remus."

Severus showed no emotion on his face and simply spun around and marched out of Dumbledore's office. Snape's black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Hadrian and Antoninus got up early and left the Slytherin. The two boys got changed out of their Quidditch robes and put their Firebolt brooms away as they had just finished flying around this morning before classes started.

"Did the two of you go practice in the morning?"

"Yes, we did Tracey."

"Oooh! I have also been meaning to ask. Will you accept girls onto the Quidditch team Quidditch Cap? Cause previous Slytherin captains have never let any girls on…"

Antoninus remained thoughtful for a while. Daphne watched him closely to see his response.

"If you are skilled enough, sure. It will also depend on who is competing for whatever role you are going for."

"I wanted to go for keeper! I don't have the brawling ability to duke it out as a chaser or the strength to slam the bludgers."

Antoninus was pensive about it. He didn't want to hurt Tracey's feelings. She was quite small. Yes… whilst she would be agile and could react and get to each hoop fast enough to block the Quaffle, she may not have the strength and stamina to last multiple powerfully tossed Quaffles at the hoops.

"We'll see, come to tryouts next Thursday. I can't guarentee you a placement, that, you will need to earn it yourself."

Tracey gave a confident nod before the four of them walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and down towards the great hall. They needed to have breakfast and the go towards Hagrid's Hut. They four of them had Care of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning.

"That's it, c'mon now, a little closer! Less talkin if ya don't mind! I got a real treat for you today… a great lesson! So follow me!"

Hagrid started walking to a small clearing at the edge of the forbidden forest. Julian and the Gryiffondors excitely followed after Hagrid whilst all the other house students remained a bit pensive and hesitant. _They were going to enter the forbidden forest for their first creatures class? Talk about getting straight into it. _We soon entered a clearing in the forest, with a few built fences around the perimeter.

"Right you lot, less chattering! And form a group over there… and open yar books to page forty-nine".

Malfoy then retorted at Hagrid rudely.

"And how exactly do we do that?"

Hagrid turned around and rolled his eyes at Malfoy's remark, not even slightly bothered by his rude tone.

"Well just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me…"

Hadrian and Antoninus didn't know Hagrid was joking or not with his advice. Both boyshighly doubt stroking the spine and opening the book wouldn't cause it to not bite their heads off._ But I would like to see Malfoy open it..._

Hadrian then saw with the corner of his eye that Neville was about to open his book after stroking the spine.

"ARRGGGGHHH!"

The book opened and started to bite at Neville. Neville lost grip of his book and the book began to chew on his robe. Malfoy and his crew all laughed as Neville was helpless on the ground with his own creatures book trying to eat him. Hadrian sighed, he had told Neville last year in the DADA classroom after the pixies incident, with Lockhart's failed attempt to contain them, he should be more confident and that he was a smart kid. Unfortunately, it seems that he hasn't overcome that block yet. It wasn't something they could help him with, he would have to get over that block himself. Hagrid quickly ran over and picked up the book with his large meaty hands. Hagrid easily clamped the book together and locked it up.

"Gosh, is there anything this oaf can get right? Wait till my father hears about how abysmal his classes are."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy."

Weasley, Seamus, and Granger cleared out of the way and Julian walked out towards Malfoy. The atmosphere then became tense. Everyone moved out of the way. They could sense how irrational and bull-headed both boys were about to be. Just when both boys were about to draw their wands a loud screech came from behind and dissolved the build-up to the confrontation. Daphne and Tracey turned around with everyone to see a giant hippogriff walk by next to Hagrid as Hagrid lured her over with a piece of meat. Hadrian and Antoninus hadn't been paying attention to Malfoy or Julian. The two of them had been looking at the hippogriff the entire time, analyzing and admiring the formidable looking creature.

"Isn't he beautiful! Say hello everyone to Buckbeak!" exclaimed Hagrid.

Buckbeak then roared and flapped his wings slightly.

"Hagrid… exactly… what is that?" said Ron shakily.

Tracey and a few other Slytherin sniggered slightly as it seemed like Weasley was about to wet his pants. Daphne looked over to find Weasley's face drained of color as he worriedly asked the professor.

"That Ron is a hippogriff. Tha first thing you wanna know about a hippogriff is that they're very proud creatures. VERY easily offended… You do not want to insult a hippogriff, it just may be tha last thing ya ever do…"

Hagrid then clapped his hands together.

"Now who would like to come say hello?"

Everyone took a step back. Not a single person dared to go forth towards the strong and proud looking hippogriff. Hadrian stood near the front, unlike everyone else, he and Antoninus remained still and didn't move.

"Erghmmm… Hadrian! Since yer up front, why don't yer come give it a try?"

Hadrian nodded and calmly walked over towards the hippogriff.

"Now be careful now… yer got to-"

Without even listening to Hagrid, once the hippogriff sensed Hadrian's approach, Hadrian instantly gave a low bow. The bow he did was almost 90 degrees sharp. Buckbeak let our a screech before flapping his wings slightly and settled down.

"Erghm, wow… well done Hadrian… you can go pat him now."

Hagrid watched as Hadrian fearlessly walked forward. Hadrian looked completely relaxed and composed as he walked over, it was as if he was a natural with animals. Hagrid was about to say for Hadrian to stop and not get too close when Buckbeak rose forward himself and placed his head near Hadrian. Hadrian then calmly raised his hand and softly patted his beak before have his hand rustle through the feathers on Buckbeak's head. Hagrid was amazed that Hadrian had accomplished this far without him saying much at all.

"Well done Hadrian! Well done!"

Hagrid began to loudly clap. Many Slytherins clapped their hands as well, impressed that their Head Serpent easily tamed such a menacing creature. After petting him Hadrian began walking back towards the crowd of students, their applause welcoming him. Julian gritted his teeth, not at all happy that all the attention was on Hadrian. Julian stomped forwards and out towards Hagrid.

"Ah! Julian! Why don't yer give it a go as well?"

Julian ignored Hermione's had which held onto the helm of his robes and sauntered forward towards Buckbeak.

"Ya have to let him make tha first move, it's only polite. So… step up! Give him a nice bow! Then ya wait and see if he bows back and if he does, you can go touch him. If not… well… we will get to that later…"

Julian got a little bit of cold feat when Buckbeak suddenly raised its head to stare at him.

Hagrid then whispered to Julian as he got relatively close to Buckbeak.

"Make your bow… nice and low".

"Yeah! Maybe you should get on the floor and beg the big brute!"

Malfoy yelled out an insult as Julian hesitated for a moment. The rest of Malfoy's gang then burst out with laughter, many of them adding more insults to demean the boy-who-lived. Julian gave a low bow whilst scrunching his fists into a ball, absolutely enraged at the Slytherin's trash talk, however, he was preoccupied with gaining the hippogriff's respect. Julian at least had the sensibility to know to not anger the animal and take the slimy snake insults for now. Buckbeak seemed to sense Julian's anger, and seemingly mistaken it as anger towards him. Buckbeak then shot up off the floor and reared up, flashing his two front claws and flapping his wildly. Hagrid hurriedly called out at Julian.

"Back off Julian! Back off!"

Julian quickly took a few steps back but in his hurry to move away and out of Buckbeak's talon range, Julian then tripped over a branch and fell on his butt. This caused all of the Slytherins present to holler out with laughter, with Malfoy leading the way. This however only made the situation worse. Buckbeak thought the demeaning and appalling laughter was directed at him and screeched at the crowd of Slytherin and Gryffindors. Buckbeak completly ignored Julian and the Gryffindors that stood near the other side and lunged forward towards the Slytherins who had been laughing the loudest. The Slytherin's screamed a few diving and running out of the way instantly. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle froze whilst Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott fled. When Malfoy looked around, only he and his two goons were left. Malfoy wanted to run, but his legs betrayed him at that moment and he tripped. Malfoy tried to gain balance by grabbing onto Crabbe and Goyle's robes but they both also had jelly legs and the three of them all fell down onto the floor.

"Buckbeak! BUCKBEAK!"

Hagrid tried to get Buckbeak's attention but it wasn't working. Buckbeak was now on top of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and swung his claws down at the boys. J

CLINK!

Buckbeak's claws were jammed into a large wooden log that was suspended in the air and held in place. Daphne and Tracey had been the first to escape, as they weren't that close to Malfoy and his gang, both girls turned to see Hadrian and Antoninus pointing their wands at the wooden log. Hadrian was concentrating very hard, whilst Antoninus seemed relaxed. Daphne instantly deduced that it must be Hadrian keeping the log in place, not letting Buckbeak swing the log around like crazy. Antoninus then quickly ushered out a giant tidal wave of water from his wand. Many students watched in awe as the flood of water split into two sides and went around the three Slytherin boys on the floor. The waves then converged and swept Buckbeak away.

"Why didn't he just banish the hippogriff?"

Daphne also found it strange, surely, someone like Antoninus, who could summon and banish things wandlessly could also easily banish a hippogriff? Daphne pondered over Tracey's question when an idea clicked in her head.

"Its wings. If Antoninus had just banished the hippogriff, it would have opened up its wings and would have easily slowed down and charged back again! The tides of water he used kept the hippogriff's wings clogged in the water! The hippogriff then couldn't use its wings to stop and charge again! Antoninus has completely negated the hippogriff from making a second charge!"

Tracey's mouth hung wide open at Daphne's explanation. Granger, who wasn't far away also heard Daphne's theory and was also equally surprised. She had recognized the difficult spell that Antoninus had cast, Aqua Eructo. The only known counter to Fiendfyre flames. However, the spell was incredibly difficult and hard to control. Many wizards have drowned themselves when attempting to practice it. Both Tracey and Granger wondered how on earth did Antoninus come to the conclusion to use that spell, instead of banishing the hippogriff at that moment so quickly? That was very precise and astute judgment. Buckbeak was now swept quite far away. Buckbeak rolled around in the dirt before getting back and shaking off the water and leaves that stuck to him. He was about to charge again at the dispersed Slytherins when he noticed all the meat on the floor around him. All of a sudden, the Slytherin boys that laughed at him and the rude bow he got was completely forgotten, Buckbeak quickly went to go gobble up the meat on the floor.

Malfoy watched as the water surrounded him and swept the big brute away. He was slightly amazed that not a single drop of water touched him… in fact, not a single drop touched all three of them. The water had been skillfully manipulated without flaw and only hit the hippogriff. After the water cleared, Malfoy instantly got up and ran away, not even bothering to help Crabbe and Goyle up. Both big goons stumbled onto their feet and slowly chased after Malfoy. Hadrian and Antoninus meanwhile calmly went to approach to hippogriff. The rest of the Slytherins that remained watched in awe as the two of them easily walked up to the fearsome hippogriff.

* * *

_Doran's Ring-_

_Hi Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the recent chapters. Due to Sirius Black not breaking out of prision, as he is dead, the third year took a bit of a twist. Obviously, there won't be dementors that check the train at the start of the year… but__… the title of this book is Dawn of the Demented, I'll leave the question hanging for now :P Another bit of news that I need to tell all of you is that __I just started my internship this week and will be working full-time for the entire summer. The only time I have will be on the weekends. The place I am working is quite far away, I have to leave at 6:30 in the morning and won't be back until 7:30 at night. I honestly need the 3-5 hours of downtime for myself at the end of an exhausting day. That means that unfortunately…_ _I can only update weekly :( I will be sticking to an upload schedule around Saturday. I will keep uploading so I hope you all stay tuned for more. Thank you all so so much for reading and all the support you guys have shown! New chapters will be out soon!_

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 5: The Heart of the Forest**is out →


	5. Chapter 5: The Heart of the Forest

**Chapter 5: The Heart of the Forest**

Hadrian and Antoninus, Daphne, and Ariana emerged from a large thick tree trunk within the Forbidden Forest.

"Are you certain this is safe?"

Despite being neutral and calm in her tone of voice, Daphne was still quite scared to venture into the forbidden forest. She had only even agreed to Hadrian's request as Hadrian and Antoninus both were coming, along with Ariana Selwyn, which she only started to get to know better. Daphne also needed an excuse to get away from Malfoy, who was now even more clingy and annoying after her father was duped to a meeting with Lucius on a future marriage contract.

Despite Cyrus' very obvious rejection, Lucius must have told Draco what he went to do, and hence Draco put a twist on his words and acting like they would be a married couple soon. Daphne was slightly upset at having to deal with this fuss again. Draco, however, didn't cross the line whilst Hadrian or Antoninus was nearby. He kept his more derogatory comments and rude remarks down and actually tried to be civilized when talking. Still… this was more then enough for Daphne to automatically say yes to Hadrian when he asked if she wanted to come with them to the Forbidden Forest.

"Don't worry, it is safe in here. The only creatures to fear here are the Acromantulas, which Antoninus and I have a decent relationship with. We won't be attacked unless we provoke them and go near their lair. Which we won't."

Ariana had also been quite nervous like Daphne. There was a reason this was called the Forbidden Forest. Ariana got over her nerves soon as she followed Hadrian and Antoninus inside the forest. The two of them walked with absolute confidence and poise, not rattled in the slightest. Hadrian's earlier comment also made it seem like he was already quite familiar with the forest and knew how to navigate it to a degree.

"Where are we-"

With a roar, a large group of centaurs leaped out of the shadows towards them with bows raised. A few had also pulled out swords at the sight of the four wizards. Ariana and Daphne flinched back instinctively and quickly shot their wands out of their wrist holsters and pointed them at the centaurs. Hadrian raised a hand in front of them, indicating to not attack.

"Greetings centaur, I am Hadrian-"

"We have no interest in who you are or what you want wizard. Get on your hands and knees, and drop your wands, or we will kill you where you stand."

"I assure you centaur, we only wish to talk and-"

A centaur from behind the one Hadrian was currently talking to fired an arrow at Daphne. Daphne had been taken by surprise and didn't react in time to block the incoming projectile.

PING!

The arrow was deflected off of a golden dome that suddenly surrounded Daphne. Daphne looked at Ariana and saw a slightly surprised expression. She hadn't drawn her wand. Daphne then turned to look at both Hadrian and Antoninus, and neither of them drew their wands either. Daphne then focused on Hadrian's hands, her eyes widened as she saw his index finger and middle finger tightly crossed together and pointed at her. Wandless magic! Hadrian had erected the golden dome, the defensive spell for blocking physical projectiles, Aegis Clipeum.

"Please, let us discuss, we only wish to talk. I can assure you that we mean-"

Hadrian was cut off again as multiple centaurs converged around them and drew their bows. Ariana and Daphne now were on wide alert and both girls turned around to look at the other centaurs. This pack of centaurs seem more vicious than usual. Some even wore bits and pieces of body armor, few wore shoulder plates, had swords strapped to their backs, and armor plates that protected their hips.

They were back to back with Hadrian and Antoninus. Daphne pressed her back against Hadrian, feeling a little bit more panicked. It seemed like the plan to get what they needed from the Forbidden Forest had gone south, the Centaurs weren't willing to even communicate with them. Daphne suddenly felt her back starting to heat up. _My back is abnormally warm…_ Daphne was about to roll away until she realized that Hadrian was actually the cause of the rising heat.

"Now, there is no need to be so uncivilized, Mr. centaur, we can talk this out and-"

"FIRE!"

The centaurs released their arrows. Arrows came from all sides towards the four of them who stood in the centre of the converging rain of arrows. Losing his patience, Hadrian did just as the centaur spokesman said and let loose fire. True and terrifying fire. The blue flames exploded out at all sides in a circle around them, incinerating all the arrows fired by the centaurs. The fire now swept behind and across the centaurs, creating a circle of flame that stopped any of them from escaping. The centaurs turned around to see Hadrian walk towards them. Within his green emerald eyes burned a piercing blue flame.

The centaurs were now absolutely terrified of the young wizard. They hadn't expected that a young group of wizards posed that much of a threat. They thought they could push and scare them off and bend them to their will since they were so deep in centaur territory. A few centaurs even had lewd thoughts of having a go at the two girls there.

"I gave you your chance to negotiate. Now… I believe it is my turn to return fire won't you say?"

The centaur spokesman that conversed with Hadrian, well not really conversing as he mainly cut Hadrian off and refused to converse, didn't get another word in as he was hungrily devoured by the blue flames. The flames converged around the area, completely wiping out the herd of centaurs present. The flames were so strong that they didn't even leave a corpse, or even the ashes of that corpse behind. All the centaurs were disintegrated by the hot blue flames. Hadrian then brought the flames to a close and the bright light to illuminated that section of the forest was vanquished and the four stood in darkness again, with just the moonlight giving them visibility of the forest.

"So uncivilized… well then… let's continue."

Antoninus didn't spare another single thought of the recently disintegrated centaurs and walked in front. Hadrian also picked up the pace and followed Antoninus, continuing to walk forward. Daphne and Ariana both turned to each other and gave each other a nod. The two girls then quickly followed them forward. A sudden calmness now eroded upon both girls. After that dangerous gunpoint situation with the centaurs, both of them were more relaxed as they stood near Hadrian and Antoninus. The two of them were very capable of walking around the Forbidden Forest!

"Won't the centaurs tell the professors what happened? They will know that a student was wondering around here."

"That herd of centaurs wasn't from around here. Their body armour and ferocity indicate that. The centaurs that Hagrid is on good terms with don't wear armor and aren't that aggressive. Also, based on their possessions, they had been hunting animals and had camping supplies, ready to set up a camp. They most likely travelled from another heard. I took careful aim, I didn't damage any of the trees or roots."

Both girls then realized this. Hadrian's almost demonic blue flames had scorched only the centaurs, none of the trees were damaged. He had erased all evidence of even a struggle occurring! The two girls broke out of their thoughts as they began approaching an opening in the dark and near the light deprived forest.

"It is here Hadrian. Next to that tree."

Hadrian turned around and saw a large tree with chaotic roots weaving and spreading around it. The tree's roots were so large that they moved around and created multiple dark caves and alcoves inside the roots.

"This must be it. The heart of the forest."

Daphne and Ariana already began darting their eyes around the gigantic tree. This was the heart of the Forbidden Forest, the first tree that was ever planted by the Founders of Hogwarts that started off the Forbidden Forest.

"Quite the amazing sight, isn't it?"

Both girls nodded at Hadrian's comment. A snap was heard as both girls watched as Antoninus peeled off a large chunk of wood from the tree. _What was Antoninus going to do with that? Make a wand?_

"Alright, we have gotten what we came for, let us head back. We can come back another time to look at this spectacle…"

Daphne let her gaze linger on the tree before walking away with the rest of them. She was still quite confused as to what Hadrian wanted with the wood from this tree. Hadrian had told her he was coming out to the forest to get this, but not why he wanted it. Daphne frowned at his secretiveness. Most likely only Antoninus knows… or understands… perhaps he is the only one who understands… Daphne let her thoughts fade as she followed them back to the tree that they had come out of. Hadrian turned a leaf on the floor and the secret passageway back to Hogwarts opened again.

* * *

Draco paced back and forward whilst wearing a scowl on his face.

"Draco, it is too soon. Even if what you say about your marriage contract with Greengrass is true. You would need to usurp Potter as he is head Serpent. This is difficult as Potter has Black, the Carrow twins, and Selwyn in his pocket. Even if u can hold Greengrass down as you will be bound to her, it is still difficult as Potter himself is no slouch either."

"I know this Zabini! Why do you think I am annoyed! We don't have much time. If Potter is seen as capable and worthy of his role from our entire house then it will be too late for me to take action and seize control. I need to show myself as superior to him! Everyone should know that I am better than him! It should be me as Head Serpent!"

Nott and Parkinson watched on silently whilst Crabbe and Goyle munched on their treacle tarts. Draco then took a look at the nearly empty Serpents table and clenched his fists, knuckles nearly turning white. _Greengrass told me she had Serpent business… then why are the Carrow twins and Burke sitting at the table? She is hiding from me!_

Draco was conflicted from the conclusion he came to. On one hand, he was angry he was lied to, the other hand, this means Greengrass feared him and that was a good thing… or so Draco thought. Draco's thoughts were interupted as the entrance to the common room shifted open. Brick by brick unfolded to create a doorway as Hadrian entered with the other three Serpents behind them. They straight away began walking towards their table. Draco gritted his teeth together. _I can't take on Potter with everyone around him… I need to find a way to split them up!_

Hadrian had noticed Draco's silent venomous look at him long ago. He glanced and Daphne before sitting down at the table and casting the silencing ward, Quiescis Canetis, to prevent eavesdroppers. Hadrian left Draco Malfoy to his own devices for now, although, he needed to get Daphne's opinion on that matter soon. Hadrian was 100% certain that the ferret was looking for a way to claw his way into becoming a Serpent.

"So Hadrian-"

"Was this evening-"

"Oh so successful?"

Flora and Hestia looked at Hadrian with a glint in their eyes, wearing feral smiles on their faces.

"Very successful, we have the necessary materials now to begin making it."

Both Carrow twins' grins spread even wider.

"I am sorry, am I missing something? Begin making it? Begin making what?"

Burke spoke up at this moment. Daphne and Ariana were also equally interested, they weren't told what Hadrian was supposedly making. They only knew he needed the bark from the oldest ashwood tree from the heart of the Forbidden Forest, the first tree planted.

"You will all know in due time. This is a small project that the Carrow twins, Antoninus, and I are working on."

Burke pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair. Ariana looked at Hadrian curious but then dropped her inquiring gaze soon after, trusting him to keep his word. Daphne seemed a little offended Hadrian didn't tell her but didn't show it on her face. She also reluctantly to drop the matter and trust him.

"On other matters, what have you guys thought of Professor Lupin? Daphne, Antoninus, and I have DADA with him tomorrow. Is there anything we should be aware of?"

"Nothing much, he seems-"

"Normal-"

"For a DADA teacher."

"In fact, he actually-"

"Teaches the subject…"

"… quite well?"

Both Carrow twins looked quite puzzled towards the end. _Quite well? That is quite high praise from the Carrow twins considered their usually… crazy tastes… this still is quite strange. Did our DADA teacher have no skeletons in his closet this year? Was he truly just a good teacher hired by Dumbledore? _Hadrian then became silent for a brief second as he tried to recall Professor Lupin's name. Where had he heard that name before? It seemed somehow… familiar. Hadrian didn't like this sinking feeling he got. _Antoninus noticed something wrong with him already, and I heard this name 'Lupin' somewhere before… this can't be a good thing…_

"Hmmm, keep watching him. We can better understand our new DADA teacher after two weeks of analyzing his moves. I wonder if he really is what he is, a good teacher that is Dumbledore's middle man, or something else…"

The table became silent at Hadrian's speculation on their new DADA teacher.

"Alright then, that will be all for today. Everyone, remain vigilant… Daphne, stay behind, everyone else, you may go."

Daphne was quite puzzled for a moment as everyone began to leave.

"Come, let us go to a different venue. Certain onlookers would get the wrong idea."

Daphne's eyes perked up slightly at Hadrian's warning and carefully rotated her head around. From the corner of her eye, she caught Malfoy and his gang sitting around a couch area near a fireplace. Malfoy was not so subtly looking at the table area that they sat at. _How is he so god damn persistent?_

"Let's go."

Hadrian and Daphne both stood up. Hadrian dismissively waved his hand and the silencing ward was taken down. The sound began to flood back into their ears as they walked towards the dormitories. They then turned right before the dormitories to the invisible corridor that led to Sephiroth's Shrine. Hadrian pressed his hand to the spot on the smooth wall and a door formed in the smooth wall for him to open.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

"What is the current situation with Malfoy? I know he has been twisting the situation of the marriage contract Lucius is trying to impede on you. The quicker I get all the facts, the quicker I can devise a course of action to deal with him."

Daphne bit her lip to prevent even a hint of a blush rising to her face. She hadn't expected Hadrian to ask about this matter so straight-forwardly.

"It is as you say. He is simply putting a twist on it and pressuring me. It isn't anything I haven't dealt with before. He started this annoying pestering since before I even came to Hogwarts."

"I see."

Hadrian then walked over towards the pensive in the Shrine before drawing out his wand and pulling a silver strand of memory from his left temple. He then stored that memory in a vial and placed it in a cabinet in the pensive.

"Then we need to take action soon. You are no doubt aware Malfoy will be looking to try and gain one of the seats. He will try and turn the house on me and make me seem as if I am unfit for leadership. Thankfully, Malfoy has already earned a reputation of talking big and running first at the sight of danger. However, this won't stop doubt and second-thoughts from spreading amongst those in Slytherin."

Daphne nodded. She had thought Draco had been up to no good. He had been way too quiet when Hadrian or Antoninus were around. He even didn't make any snide remarks the other day on the Hogwarts Express. He only was boisterous and annoying when it was just her and Tracey.

"Draco's abysmal display of skill recently with the hippogriff will buy me some time. I will be able to easily outmanoeuvre him with Antoninus showing him up then and displaying his control over Aqua Eructo… as for you Daphne, be careful of what you drink and eat."

Daphne's eyebrows shot up slightly. _Was Malfoy going to go that far?_

"Malfoy won't play by the rules, just like how I never have either. You need to be on guard against all available options, such as spiked drinks. If he sways you over, then… let's just say you won't like what happens."

Daphne's eyes hardened, just the thought of being helpless to Malfoy made her want to puke.

"I'd advise to always have Tracey or someone else with you. Antoninus and I won't always be around as we are working on the project. We can be near you when we leave for classes as our schedule is the same. Just be careful on weekends and the upcoming Hogsmeade trips. I know you can hold your own and are a capable enough occlumens to fight against the Imperius. However, you need to be prepared. Malfoy has a gang around him, even if it is 1v5 or 2v5, those odds are not in your favour."

Daphne grimly nodded.

"I will."

"Good, that is all. Once the Carrow twins, Antoninus, and I finish our little project, I'll let you keep it for the rest of this year. You won't need to worry about Malfoy after that."

Daphne walked back to her room after Hadrian finished talking to her. She was utterly confused about what Hadrian meant. _He would let me keep it? As a gift?_ Daphne shook these thoughts out of her head as she undid her ponytail. Her blonde hair now flowing down her back as she picked out her pyjamas and went to go take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6: That's a Boggart

**Chapter 6: That's a Boggart**

"I heard quite good things of this Professor Lupin. Hope he is a good DADA teacher."

Antoninus coughed slightly.

"Like you know what is good and bad Tracey. I recall someone was saying how brilliant Professor Fraud from last year was."

Tracey whirled around to stare at Antoninus.

"Hey! I… I…"

Tracey then gave a glance at Daphne in her moment of panic.

"Daphne did as well! HA! You can't fault me for that if even she-"

"TRACEY!"

Daphne was almost about to draw her wand on her as she chased after Tracey, who quickly had started to run towards their DADA classroom. Hadrian and Antoninus looked at each other and gave each other a shrug. Once they caught up, they found both Daphne and Tracey sitting at a table with a spare seat next to each. Hadrian wanted to laugh out loud at how childlike they looked. Both sat a seat apart with their arms folded, eyes glued at the small staircase at the front of the classroom. Hadrian sat down next to Daphne whilst Antoninus sat in the empty seat between the two girls.

"Good morning class."

Everyone then turned to look at Professor Lupin, who stood at the back of the classroom.

"Where did he come from?"

Julian shook his head slightly at Ron's question.

"He must have used a notice-me-not charm! I've read about it, it is a spell used to mislead people into overlooking objects or people!"

Julian, Ron, and Seamus all flinched as Granger began talking and all turned to stare at her. It was as if their shocked expression of seeing Lupin appear out of nowhere now were transferred to Granger. Lupin walked down the center aisle in between the table as Granger explained to the Gryffindor boy trio.

"An excellent explanation of the spell that I used Ms. Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Crabbe and Goyle gave a cough at Granger earning points. Hadrian glanced to his side and past Daphne, he saw that Antoninus seemed slightly unfocused for some reason. Lupin then turned around and summoned a closet out from the back of the classroom. The closet came forward with a screeching halt as the heels of the closet skidded across the wooden floor.

"Now, everyone, today will be a practical class, books, and belongings away, move the desks out of the way as well!"

At first, nobody responded. First, everyone was simply surprised that they were going to do a practical lesson in DADA. Second, it was the first class as well! A giant rumble from the closet that Lupin summoned out startled everyone and everyone quickly began moving the desks and chairs out of the way.

"Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

The closet rumbled once again. The sound of the closet tap dancing on the wooden floor echoed throughout the room. Then a boy in Gryffindor talked out loud.

"That's a boggart that is!"

"Very good Mr. Thomas!"

Lupin then walked in front of the closet and tapped it with his wand twice to stop the rumbling.

"And can anyone tell me what a boggart...looks like?"

Granger madly waved her hand in the air before responding.

"No one knows, boggarts are shapeshifters, they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most, that's what makes them so-"

"Terrifying, Yes yes…"

Hadrian then noticed that Antoninus wasn't looking at Lupin. He turned to see his eyes narrowed at Granger. Hadrian would need to ask Antoninus about it later. If Hadrian wasn't crazy, Granger wasn't in this classroom when they arrived. Hadrian then returned his attention to Lupin.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart… let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands please".

He then cleared his throat.

"Repeat after me… Riddikulus!"

The class then echoed after him.

"Riddikulus!"

He then spoke louder at the class

"Riddikulus!" The class once again repeated after him.

"This class is Riddikulus."

Crabbe and Goyle bobbed their heads up and down simultaneously whilst Blaise and Pansy gave a snort. Daphne rolled her eyes whilst Tracey gave a slight cough at Malfoy's joke.

"Good, so much for the easy part… You see the incantation is not enough, what really finishes a boggart is… laughter! You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing… let me explain."

Lupin then scanned the crowd of students until he locked gazes with a shy boy in Gryffindor near the front.

"Ah, Neville! Will you join me please? Come on now don't be shy!"

Longbottom then reluctantly walked forward until he stood in front of the professor.

"Hello! So... Neville, what frightens you the most?"

Longbottom then stammered out, "Profes-Professor S-snape sir".

The class then laughed at this as professor Lupin smirked slightly with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Professor Snape yes hehe? Frightens all…"

I couldn't help laugh slightly at the sarcasm in his voice. Professor Lupin must have had some history with Snape, maybe they were in the same year during their time at Hogwarts as students?

"...And I believe you live with your Grandmother now, don't you Neville?"

"Y-yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either!"

This had the class roaring in laughter, led by Malfoy. Hadrian couldn't hear what professor Lupin said to Neville as the laughter was too loud. Neville then took out his wand as Professor Lupin motioned his own wand at the closet. With a click, the closet unlocked and out came Professor Snape. The class then went quiet as the boggart Snape strode towards Neville, after slamming the closet door shut. Professor Lupin then whispered to Neville quietly in his ear as the whole class went silent.

"Think Neville… Think…"

Neville mustered his courage and then yelled out at the approaching boggart Snape.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

This time the class collapsed in hysteria. In front of them was professor Snape dressed in an ancient looking dress and hat, along with an ugly red handbag. All the Gryffindors howled with laughter, even a few of the Slytherins. Malfoy had an absolute priceless look of shock, his face stuck in an ugly expression. Hadrian and Antoninus also couldn't keep the smiles off their faces at the sight of Professor Snape in an old Grandma's clothes. Professor Lupin somehow managed to yell over the crazed laughter.

"Wonderful Neville, Wonderful, incredible! Okay to the back Neville! Everyone, form a line!"

All the students snapped out of their daze instantly and everyone hurried up in trying to get at the front of the line. Weasley somehow was at the front of the line and walked up towards 'Grandmother' Snape. Hadrian was still slightly bothered by Antoninus' constant quick glances at Granger. Hadrian wondered what Antoninus was thinking about whilst slightly taking note of everyone's deepest and secret fears. Hadrian was a little apprehensive about revealing his own fear. He had absolutely no doubt what the boggart was going to show… Hadrian then snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Tracey nervously swaying on her feet. Daphne even seemed a bit, unlike her usual cold self.

"What do you think your boggart will be Antoninus?"

"Antoninus?"

Hadrian turned around to see Antoninus standing behind him but not responding to him. Hadrian was about to wave his hand in front of his face when he noticed where Antoninus was looking. His eyes were unfocused and stared right through him. _A shadow clone huh? Where did the real Antoninus go? At least his clone is still taking a step forward each time a student steps up to the boggart. _Hadrian scanned around the classroom. Unfortunately, he doesn't possess Antoninus' eye, so he was incapable of locating the invisible Antoninus. His impeccable timing of casting the disillusion spell and shadow clone spell was as amazing as usual, you could barely tell the switch occurred unless you closely analyzed him up close. Hadrian decided to let him be and took another step forward as another person finished yelling out Riddikulus.

* * *

After DADA class, Hadrian, Antoninus, Daphne, and Tracey all headed towards the library for their free period. Daphne and Tracey were extremely quiet after exposing their fears to the class. Both girls weren't happy after the boggart, even more unhappy considering that everyone saw their fears. They were even quieter due to the horrific sight of Hadrian's fear, which was the Dark Lord himself. Antoninus didn't show his fear as Lupin had to stop the class once Hadrian took care of the Voldemort Boggart. All of the students shuddered as they saw the Dark tosser appear in front of the class.

"At least we did something in DADA this year, still… I wasn't quite happy about the Boggart, we shouldn't have had to show our fears in front of everyone…"

Tracey spoke up after a brief moment of silence.

"I guess."

Tracey sat up straighter from her seat and glared at Hadrian.

"I guess? You weren't mad that everyone got to see your fear? That is a weakness that-"

Tracey then caught herself as Daphne tugged the helm of her robe slightly under the table. It then occurred to Tracey that she was lecturing Hadrian about fear and leverage. Tracey blushed slightly before slumping back into her chair. Hadrian meanwhile maintained that near damnable smile.

"Yes Tracey, whilst I did show my 'weakness', I also saw other people's weaknesses. Besides, there are many amongst us have learned to conquer our fear, but the boggart only shows what we are insecure and most worried about… however, that doesn't mean we fear it and would panic at first sight. You would see that a few such as Daphne, for example, Dean Thomas, and, even to some extent, Nevile Longbottom managed the Ridikkulus charm and conquer their fears. Even Weasley managed to counter his fear."

Tracey's face rolled back in disgust at the mention of Weasley, the previous blush on her face gone.

"As long as the person understood their fear, and learned from the encounter with the Boggart, then it won't be a weakness that is exploitable in the future. Although, that won't be true for everyone… there were definitely a few that showed fear, even after they cast Ridikkulus. It was obvious based on the 'funny' outcome. For example, one of the Patil twins from Gryffindor. The Giant Cobra Snake turned into a Clown from a jack o box. It was clearly a desperate act instead of an act of overcoming, and conquering the fear."

Tracey nodded, she also felt it weird when she saw the clown jack o box, that had caused a reaction from the crowd of students. It wasn't like Thomas' Wyvern turning into a squeaking pink parrot or even Weasley's roller skate spider. Thinking of the redhead just wanted to make Tracey puke. Tracey then noticed how the library was a bit quieter than usual.

"Silencing ward?"

"Yes, wouldn't want Malfoy's attempts at eavesdropping to annoy us."

Tracey didn't turn around, she was pretty sure that Hadrian and Antoninus had spotted Malfoy and his gang around in the library.

"Wow, this is a useful spell, I'd better learn it quicker, however, I still haven't quite gotten the handle for visualizing the spell."

"Hmm, keep working hard."

Hadrian then dived back into the advanced runes book he was looking into and zoned out everything Tracey was talking about after.

* * *

"DAMMIT! We didn't get to see Black's fear at DADA today!"

"It's alright Draco."

"Yeah, we saw Potter's at least, both Potter's,"

Draco snorted. He had made an error previously already in underestimating both Potter and Black. The two of them operated together way too well. They might have found out Potter's fear, but they need Black's to truly get the edge on them. His group, himself, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, and Blaise had just come back from the Library, after a failed attempt at eavesdropping on Potter.

"Well what is our current progress on the other years? Update!"

Theodore Nott then spoke up.

"The Seventh Year Slytherins are all currently refusing. The Carrow twins have them al completely obedient. The sixth years are rallying to us… and our informant has been updating us on the Serpent meetings. The fifth year is still split. There are those that have decided to stay out, those siding with Ariana Selwyn and others siding with us, rallying under Arnold Yaxley. The fourth years have decided to remain neutral and out of it. We haven't bothered with the second and first years, Potter himself already made it clear that they were useless. He had defeated them all when he first became Serpent."

Draco nodded, still frustrated at their progress. He had thought today was his chance, he might get an edge over Potter and Black._ But noooooo, the lesson got cut short because Potter's boggart was the Dark Lord! Wait… the Dark Lord__… the boggart! I'll just need to make Black see the boggart as well! Then we accordingly plan to take them down! _Draco then came back out of his thoughts and noticed the bickering around him. Everyone except Crabbe and Goyle was going at it with each other. The two trolls were still busy eating their treacle tarts and mundo's muffins.

"We should wait a bit longer! We are underestimating Potter and Black!"

"Are you their fanboy now as well Blaise? You give them too much respect for the simple flashy spells they've shown!"

"Like you know much about spells Pansy! You look at your nails half the time!"

Draco then slammed his hands down on the table and caused all of them to stop. Crabbe and Goyle even stopped mid-bite of their food.

"Blaise, Pansy, I will need you two to help for tomorrow night. Crabbe and Goyle will stand watch… we are going to need a little something from the DADA classroom…"

As Draco was about to further explain the plan for the theft they were about to commit, under meticulous idea appeared in his head.

"Blaise, Theodore… there is someone else I need as well_…"_

* * *

_Doran's Ring-_

_Sorry, everyone, I know that I haven't updated in a really long time and am very sorry for it. The job I'm doing over the summer is a lot more intense then I thought it would be. I am quite exhausted every day and honestly, I just forgot and was too tired to edit, check grammar, write the story. I decided to push myself to get this through as an update as well as to explain to all of you what is happening. I know this chapter is shorter but please bear with me. I will definitely get back to updating weekly once I am back in school in September and my job is over. Right now the sheer workload I am given is blowing up my brains xD. This chapter was mainly finished a while back, but I had just quickly finished fixing grammar and giving it a second read and edit. I know the wait is going to be long, but I am really sorry. I definitely will be following up once school starts. My schedule right now is just really tough, especially with all the work my boss is dumping on me. I hope you all understand! I thank you all so much for the support, comments and feedback on this series!_


End file.
